My (Boy)friend is Fanboy
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Choi Siwon, seorang Aktor yang tengah naik daun. Tinggal dengan (Boy)friend-nya Cho Kyuhyun, yang merupakan Fanboy berisik namun manis. Beberapa kali hampir lepas kendali oleh tingkah polos-menggoda-yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dapatkah Siwon menahannya.? WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

My (Boy)friend is Fanboy

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & little Humor

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang Aktor yang tengah naik daun. Tinggal dengan (Boy)friend-nya Cho Kyuhyun, yang merupakan Fanboy berisik namun manis. Beberapa kali hampir lepas kendali oleh tingkah polos-menggoda-yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dapatkah Siwon menahannya.?

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

.

.

"SIWON OPPA, SARANGHAE!"

Pria yang tengah pengap dikerumuni itu berdecak. Telinganya berdengung, mendengar pernyataan cinta yang diteriakan oleh penggemarnya itu. Walau begitu, senyum mempesona harus tetap terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Walau sebenarnya dia begitu kelelahan, setelah seharian disibukkan dengan jadwal yang mencekik. Namun saat pulang, dia harus tetap melewati blokade ganas para gadis puber itu.

Menghela nafas keras dan bahkan senyum itu menghilang, begitu tubuhnya telah berhasil masuk seutuhnya kedalam mobil.

"Apa pesananku sudah kau belikan."

Siwon membuka suara, menatap managernya datar. Sedangkan pria dibalik kemudi segera mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya, kemudian mengangsurkan sebuah kantong belanja padanya.

Tak berapa lama, senyum diwajah Siwon kembali. Namun sekarang lebih lebar dan tulus dari senyum sebelumnya, saat melihat isi kantong itu lengkap sesuai pesanannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

.

.

.

Cklek...

"YEEEYY..."

Tubuhnya mundur otomatis, mendengar teriakan memekakkan itu. Kemudian terburu-buru mengunci pintu, sebelum penghuni apartemen sebelah mendatanginya karena teriakan itu.

Kemudian menggeleng pasrah, saat kembali mendengar teriakan. Dia menunduk, mengambil sepatu hitam yang tergeletak tak beraturan didepan pintu. Merapikannya ditempat sepatu, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan sepatunya.

"Aku pulang."

Ucapnya, dan kembali menggeleng pasrah saat melihat pria manis yang tengah melambai-lambaikan lighstick pink-nya didepan televisi itu mengabaikannya, karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sehingga sekarang, dia-Siwon-memutuskan untuk langsung kedapur dan memasak makanan untuk si manis, yang pastinya kembali melupakan makan malamnya.

Melepaskan mantel hangatnya, menggantikan dengan apron biru tua yang terlihat begitu seksi saat membungkus ketat tubuh atletisnya. Siwon mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kantong belanja yang tadi dipesannya dari sang manager, karena dirinya tak sempat untuk membelinya sendiri.

Mulai mengolah pasta dengan banyak daging yang akan menjadi topingnya, tanpa menambahkan sedikitpun bahan berwarna hijau-sayuran-disana. Karena kalau dia sampai melakukannya, maka makanan itu pasti tak akan mau disentuh olehnya.

"Si keras kepala." Gumamnya tanpa sadar, mengingat ketidaksukaan si manis pada sayuran. Namun tetap saja, dia begitu menikmati kegiatannya ini. ditambah suara lembut nan merdu itu mulai menirukan suara-suara cempreng-menurut Siwon-dari televisi.

"Siwonnie lihat, aku bisa menarikan bagian ini."

Untungnya dapur itu tidak memiliki sekat, sehingga dia tak harus meninggalkan dapur hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan itu. Kemudian Siwon menengok, mengabaikan masakannya untuk sesaat.

Namun setelahnya Siwon mengumpat tanpa sadar, melihat bagaimana tubuh itu meliuk seksi. Pinggul dengan ukuran tak biasa untuk seukuran pria itu bergerak erotis, menirukan gerakan gadis-gadis yang tak seseksi si peniru sama sekali.

Siwon ingin mendekat, kemudian melempar tubuh itu ke sofa. Setelahnya meraba setiap inci seluruh bagiannya tanpa terkecuali. Namun sayang, hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan dalam fantasinya saja. Mengingat bagaimana perangai mengerikan yang dimiliki si manis.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu didepan orang lain, Kyuhyunnie."

Si manis-Kyuhyun-mengembungkan pipinya imut, mendengar ucapan Siwon. Apa lagi saat suara itu seperti desisan, membuatnya menganggap bahwa tariannya begitu buruk. Padahal sebaliknya, suara Siwon seperti itu karena menahan keinginannya untuk langsung menerkam Kyuhyun karena tarian erotisnya tadi.

"Arraseo, tak akan kulakukan."

Ucapnya kesal, dan kembali mendudukkan diri dengan tenang. Namun tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Melupakan kekesalannya, saat melihat member SNSD-GirlGrup favoritenya- mulai muncul satu persatu diacara variety show yang ditontonnya.

Sedangkan Siwon, telah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya. Kemudian membawa sepiring besar Pasta, dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, makanlah."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, justru mulai menyebut nama satu persatu member GirlGrup itu dengan semangat.

"TIFFANY HWANG!" Teriaknya lantang, menyebutkan nama biasnya di GirlGrup itu.

"Siwonnie, bukankah dia sangat cantik dan cute.?"

Tanyannya semangat pada Siwon, membuat Siwon menatap televisi. Melihat seorang gadis yang Kyuhyun sebut cantik dan cute itu, kemudian mengerutkan alis tanpa sadar.

"Aku rasa kau jauh lebih cantik dan cute darinya."

Kyuhyun melempar bantalan sofa dengan kesal, mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dan semakin kesal saat melihat lemparannya dapat dihindari.

"Aisshh...Dasar Kuda. Aku bukan gadis, jadi aku tidak cantik dan cute. Lagi pula, sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis."

'Ya, karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan mereka. Karena perhatianku hanya tertuju padamu seorang.' Siwon bergumam dalam hati.

Kemudian dengan cepat menyendokkan Pastanya kemulut Kyuhyun, mencegah pria manis itu memuji orang lain didepannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendumel kesal dengan mulut penuh, namun tetap mengunyah. Perutnya memang terasa keroncongan, setelah tadi dia melewatkan makan malam, karena begitu pulang dari Kantor dia buru-buru menonton acara musik yang didatangi SNSD tanpa sempat mengingatnya. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengganti baju, jas coklatnya bahkan masih terpasang rapi ditubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa suapan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat merebut piring Pasta itu. Kemudian mengangsurkan suapan besar kearah Siwon.

"Kau juga pasti belum makan malam Tuan Aktor yang super sibuk.-" Siwon melahap suapan itu.

"-Besok-besok berhentilah memasakkanku makan malam. Kau pasti kelelahan, jadi istirahat saja. Biar aku membeli makan malam diluar saja."

Siwon tersenyum, walau Kyuhyun terlihat cuek dan terlihat seperti hidup didunianya sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan lembut.

Walau begitu Siwon tetap menggeleng, membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Memasak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun adalah salah satu kesenangan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Dan membiarkan kesenangannya itu hilang, dia tak akan membiarkannya.

"Aku akan tetap memasak untukmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya, kemudian kembali menyuapkan Siwon dan dirinya. Sampai Pasta dipiring itu habis.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali berteriak, namun sekarang karena kesal melihat acara variety show itu selesai dengan cepat. Padahal acara itu memang selesai tepat waktu seperti biasanya. Membuatnya mematikan televisi dengan kasar.

"Payah, seharusnya acara itu diperpanjang saat SNSD menjadi bintang tamunya, bukankah rating acara mereka naik."

Siwon tak menanggapi ucapan egois Kyuhyun. Dia yang memang hidup di dunia hiburan dan tahu bagaimana cara kerja semua itu, tak harus menanggapinya bukan.?

"Oh ya Siwonnie, kau mengingat janjimu bukan.?"

Kyuhyun tak lagi membahas bagaimana payahnya acara itu, sebaliknya kini dia ingin menagih janji.

"Apa.?"

Siwon bertanya, tak ada ingatan yang datang tentang janji yang tengah Kyuhyun bicarakan itu.

' _Apa aku pernah berjanji sesuatu.?'_

"Yak Kuda. Kau kemarin berjanji membelikanku tiket VVIP konser SNSD." Ucap Kyuhyun keras, sambil menunjuk Siwon.

Mendengar itu membuat Siwon mengingatnya, sesuatu yang sempat dijanjikannya beberapa waktu lalu saat Kyuhyun terus merengek padanya karena tak memiliki uang untuk menonton konser. Dan dia memang menjanjikan sebuah tiket, bahkan mengantar Kyuhyun ke tempat konser. Namun sepertinya, mempermainkan Kyuhyun sebentar tak apa kan.?

"Benarkah aku menjanjikannya.?"

Tanyanya pura-pura, membuat pipi pucat itu mengembung dan bibir merah itu terpout. Kesal karena sepertinya acara menonton gratisnya akan gagal. Membuat Siwon memilih untuk tak melanjutkan kejahilannya itu, tak ingin melihat respon berlebihan yang akan Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Yang akan berujung dirinya yang nanti tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tak langsung menyerang pria manis itu.

Sehingga sekarang tangannya dengan cepat bergerak, mengacak lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasakan bagaimana tangan besar itu mengacak rambutnya, dan juga melihat senyum tampan yang Siwon perlihatkan, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Karena sepertinya pria tampan itu tak melupakan janjinya. Dan itu berarti dia akan dapat menonton konser idolanya itu.

'Ah..Siwonnie memang baik.'

"Tapi aku tak akan memberikannya secara gratis."

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Kyuhyun harus mengingat, bahwa Siwon itu tak sebaik pikirannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan.? Kalau uang, kau tahu aku tak punya."

Kyuhyun bertanya tak rela, apa lagi melihat bagaimana Siwon kini menyeringai kearahnya. Ini tak baik, sangat tidak baik.

"Aku tak akan meminta sekarang, dan yang pasti itu bukan uang. Tenang saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, walau dia tetap tidak tenang. Tapi tak apalah, karena yang Siwon minta bukanlah uang. Karena memang gajinya sangat pas-pasan itu telah dia rencanakan untuk membeli beberapa barang SNSD yang akan keluar bulan depan untuk menambah koleksinya.

"Baiklah, asal itu bukan uang tak apa."

Oohh Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau tak mengatakan itu. Lihat bagaimana kuda itu kini menyeringai lebih menyeramkan dari seekor serigala yang tengah melihat mangsa.

"Deal.?" Siwon mengangsurkan kelingkingnya, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika kecil untuk mengikat sebuah janji. Dan Siwon sengaja melakukan itu, karena Kyuhyun pasti tak akan mengingkarinya.

"Deal."

Dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan tak rela.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

Rencananya ff ini awalnya cuman mau di share di fb aja, tapi berhubung aku masih kebingungan masalah ratednya yang sepertinya akan sewaktu-waktu naik. Jadi ff ini di publish disini juga dehhh...

Jadi, dimohon reviewnya ne jika ingin dilanjut...#BOW


	2. Chapter 2

My (Boy)friend is Fanboy

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance & little Humor

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang Aktor yang tengah naik daun. Tinggal dengan (Boy)friend-nya Cho Kyuhyun, yang merupakan Fanboy berisik namun manis. Beberapa kali hampir lepas kendali oleh tingkah polos-menggoda-yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dapatkah Siwon menahannya.?

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

.

.

.

Siwon melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, lalu bersandar pada mobil sport-nya. Kakinya mulai pegal, karena telah berdiri cukup lama. Kyuhyun meminta untuk diantarkan, namun sampai lebih dari setengah jam dirinya menunggu pria manis itu belum juga turun. Padahal dia sampai mengebut dari tempat pemotretannya tadi, hanya agar tidak terlambat dari waktu yang telah mereka sepakati.

Dia bahkan bisa saja naik ke Apartemen terlebih dulu dan menunggu Kyuhyun disana. Namun lagi-lagi karena Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menunggu di parkiran Apartemen, Siwon melakukannya.

"Jika dia tak datang dalam waktu lima menit, akan kuberi hukuman."

Siwon bergumam, kesabarannya mulai terkikis. Dan mulai merencanakan 'hukuman' yang pantas untuk kucing kecil yang nakal itu. Fantasinya bahkan bermain, membayangkan hukuman-hukuman yang akan diberikan.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"Haahh...Haahh...Haahh.."

Namun hal itu harus terhenti, saat Kyuhyun kini telah berada dihadapannya.

Dan tak berapa lama fantasinya kembali berjalan, bahkan jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Saat melihat Kyuhyun kini berdiri didepannya dan terlihat begitu seksi. Dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah penuh keringat. Dia membayangkan, Kyuhyun yang seperti itu berada dibawahnya dan tengah mendesah kuat karena perbuatan 'iya-iya' yang dilakukannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat bagaimana kini Siwon tengah senyum-senyum dan berekspresi bodoh, memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dengan santai memasuki mobil Siwon, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat berlari tadi.

"Choi Siwon. Jika aku sampai terlambat karena kelakuan bodohmu itu, mati kau."

Siwon tersadar mendengar desisan menakutkan itu, kemudian dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya dan terburu-buru menstaternya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sadar, bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah.? Tapi sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun yang mengancamnya seperti itu. Dan karena kesadarannya yang terlambat itu, membuat Siwon kini memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus.

"Memangnya jika kita terlambat, kau pikir itu salah siapa.?"

Kyuhyun cengengesan, kemudian dengan cepat memasang wajah polos tanpa dosanya. Menatap Siwon dengan puppy-eyes, mencoba meredakan amarah teman tampannya itu.

Tapi Siwon bergeming, dia tetap menatap Kyuhyun dengan lurus. Bahkan kini tubuhnya mendekat dan terus mendekat, sampai tubuh Kyuhyun merapat pada pintu mobil karena mundur menghindarinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Siwonnie.?"

Kyuhyun tergagap, sedikit takut melihat tatapan Siwon. Dan bahkan merasa tak nyaman, saat kini nafas hangat Siwon menerpa wajahnya karena jarak yang terlalu dekat. Namun pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu tak kunjung dijawab, bahkan sampai beberapa saat posisi mereka tetap seperti itu.

Sampai tangan besar Siwon terangkat, terlihat ingin menyentuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan refleks memalingkan wajahnya menghindar. Sedangkan Siwon walau hanya sesaat, senyum miris sempat terukir diwajahnya karena penolakan itu. Kemudian dirinya meraih sabuk pengaman dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap, kemudian kembali menatap Siwon. Dan tersenyum setelahnya, saat melihat senyum lebar milik Siwon.

Siwon bahkan dengan segera menarik tubuhnya, dan memasangkan dirinya sabuk pengaman. Kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Siwonnie lihat, bajuku lucu kan.?"

Kyuhyun dengan semangat menunjukkan baju yang tengah digunakannya, dan Siwon tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia bersyukur, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak terlalu memikirkan tindakannya tadi. Karena sekarang Kyuhyun telah bersikap seperti biasa padanya.

Walau begitu, sebenarnya sebagian hatinya merasakan hal lain. Sedikit tak rela, karena Kyuhyun terlihat tak terpengaruhi sedikitpun dengan tidakkannya tadi. Bukan hanya tindakannya tadi saja, namun tindakan-tindakan sebelumnya yang pernah Siwon lakukan. Tak pernah ditanggapi dan berpengaruh, seolah-olah Kyuhyun memang tak menaruh ketertarikan lebih padanya.

Membuatnya menghela nafas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya berkemudi. Walau sebenarnya hal itu hanya pengalih perhatian dari rasa sesak didada, karena pemikirannya tadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat menariknya membelah keramaian. Membawanya ketempat terdekat dari stage, yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening karena bingung.

"Kyuhyunnie, bukankah kita seharusnya duduk di kelas VVIP.?" Dan membuatnya pada akhirnya menyuarakan kebingungannya itu.

"Ehh..aku belum bilang ya.? Aku menukar tiket kita dengan tempat yang dekat dengan stage, agar aku bisa melihat SNSD dengan lebih jelas."

Kyuhyun dengan tak bersalahnya mengatakan bahwa telah menukar tiket mereka. Yang sekarang membuat seorang Choi Siwon harus berdiri berdesakan seperti ini, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku pulang."

Siwon berbalik, ingin segera pergi dari tempat pengap ini. Dia paling tak tahan berdesakan, dan sekarang Kyuhyun malah membuatnya mengalami hal itu.

'Tidak, terima kasih.' Pikirnya dongkol.

"AKH.."

Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan, membuatnya tanpa berpikir dua kali kembali berbalik. Kyuhyun tersenggol dan kini jatuh terduduk, hampir terinjak. Jika saja dia tidak dengan cepat mendorong orang-orang itu dan menarik Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak melihat, hah.? Kau hampir saja menginjaknya."

Siwon berujar keras, emosinya tersulut melihat Kyuhyun hampir celaka. Dia bahkan telah bersiap melayangkan pukulan, jika saja Kyuhyun tak menahannya.

"Ahh..Mianhae..Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun menarik Siwon kebelakang tubuhnya, kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf. Dia tak ingin orang-orang mengenali siapa Siwon, dan juga tak ingin masalah ini menjadi besar. Sehingga meminta maaf lah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Siwon mendesis, terlihat semakin emosi melihat justru Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf.

"Diamlah. Toh, aku juga tidak apa-apa kan.?"

Kyuhyun berbisik, kemudian kembali membungkuk sebentar. Setelahnya, menyeret tubuh Siwon kebagian barisan paling depan.

"Lagi pula tadi aku terjatuh karenamu, karena ingin mengejarmu. Jadi sekarang diamlah, aku ingin menonton."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun dengan segera mengeluarkan lighstick dan baner yang telah dia siapkan. Tanpa tahu, ucapannya tadi berhasil membuat Siwon terpaku. Merasa bersalah, saat memikirkan Kyuhyun hampir terluka karena dirinya.

Sehingga sekarang, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Berlaku seperti tembok, yang akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan melupakan rasa ketidaksukaannya terhadap pengap dan keramaiannya kali ini.

.

.

 _Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

 _Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

Siwon menatap datar penampilan delapan yeoja didepannya kini. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang berekspresi seperti itu saat ini. Melihat bagaimana sekarang semua orang tengah ikut bernyanyi dengan keras.

Siwon bahkan bisa melihat, bagaimana binar senang di sepasang karamel Kyuhyun. Apa lagi Kyuhyun dengan begitu semangat mengacungkan lighstick dan baner yang dibawanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan lembut, melihat kegembiraan itu.

Kemudian dengan cepat mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan mengetik sesuatu. Berharap orang yang dia mintai bantuan dapat membantunya. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, kini Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dengan pandangan lembut dan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tak bersemangat, karena Konser yang ditontonnya baru beberapa menit lalu selesai. Namun tetap saja dia merasa belum puas untuk melihat penampilan Idolanya. Bukankah itu hal wajar untuk seorang Fans, karena semua Fans pasti merasakannya.?

Dan karena itulah, Kyuhyun kini terlihat seperti seorang yang kehilangan nyawa. Berjalan pelan dengan wajah menunduk dalam. Bahkan sesekali melihat kearah pintu masuk kegedung konser, seakan tak rela pergi dari sana.

Namun dia tersentak, saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya. Berjalan kearah berlawanan dari pintu keluar.

"Siwonnie, kita mau kemana.?"

Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum, kemudian semakin mempererat genggamannya. Membuat Kyuhyun pasrah, karena sepertinya Siwon tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Siwon, kesini."

Kyuhyun semakin bingung, saat melihat manajer Siwon berada disini. Apa dia juga penggemar SNSD.?

"Apa kau menonton SNSD.?" Tapi sedikit malu bertanya, kalau manajer Siwon adalah Fans SNSD. Jadi Kyuhyun mengganti pertanyaannya.

Namun saat melihat manajer Siwon itu menggeleng, Kyuhyun malah semakin bingung.

"Aku disini karena permintaan Siwon. Dan Siwon, aku sudah melakukannya. Mereka membiarkan kalian masuk, tapi ingat hanya sebentar."

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti langkah manajernya itu dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Memastikan Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti langkah cepat dirinya dan sang manajer saat melewati beberapa kru Konser yang tengah sibuk bekerja.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka kini sampai ketujuan. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan menunjuk sebuah pintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti, mengikuti arah yang Siwon tunjukkan. Kemudian dirinya sukses terbelalak, saat menyadari dimana mereka sekarang.

"I-ini..ini..."

Kyuhyun bahkan tergagap dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Cklekk..

"Disebelah sini Tiffany-ssi."

Dan sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya lemas, saat Tiffany Idolanya kini berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari pada yang terlihat di televisi.

Kemudian wajahnya memerah, saat melihat kini Tiffany menoleh dan menatapnya lurus. Siwon hanya menggeleng melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, walau sedikit tak rela melihat Kyuhyun bisa sampai seperti itu karena orang lain. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum, karena sepertinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun senang seperti saat ini.

Siwon tak tahu, bahwa senyumannya itu kini membuat sang Idola-Tiffany-terpesona dan tak mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Dan dia hanya melirik sebentar kearah Tiffany, kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya meminta tanda tangannya.?"

Siwon berbisik, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan album terbaru SNSD, dan berjalan mendekati Tiffany.

"B-boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu.?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tergagap, dan tangannya bergetar saat menggangsurkan album miliknya pada Tiffany.

Setelah mendapat tanda tangan dan bersalaman, karena Kyuhyun tak diperbolehkan berfoto oleh manajer SNSD. Tetap merasa begitu senang, bahkan dia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"Siwon-ssi." Tiffany memanggil Siwon pelan, wajahnya memerah melihat betapa tampannya pria itu.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf merepotkan."

Namun Siwon terlihat tak terlalu peduli, dia hanya menyalami Tiffany untuk berterima kasih karena telah mau meluangkan waktunya.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar cantik."

Kyuhyun bergumam, dengan tak mengalihkan tatapan dari tangannya yang sempat berjabatan dengan Tiffany. Dia masih tak percaya, dapat melihat dan berjabatan dengan idolanya itu.

Dia bahkan masih merasakan tangan Tiffany yang lembut tergenggam ditangannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mencuci tanganku."

Grep...

"YAAKK.."

Kyuhyun berteriak keras, saat Siwon justru menggenggam tangannya. Rasa genggaman Tiffany kini terganti oleh genggaman dari tangan besar milik Siwon.

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu, kau pulang sendiri saja ya." Siwon berujar santai, kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berteriak, menyumpahinya marah.

Drrtt..Drrtt..

Sampai getaran smartphone itu menghentikannya.

"Yeobseo Seosaengnim.."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"YAK kuda..Dari mana saja, hah.?"

Siwon mengabaikan Kyuhyun, dia lebih memilih melepaskan dan merapikan sepatunya.

"Kenapa semalam ini baru pulang.? Kau bahkan tak mengangkat telponku.?"

Kyuhyun terus mencecar Siwon dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Kekesalannya pada Siwon tadi siang masih disimpannya, membuat dia melakukannya. Walau begitu, entah mengapa Siwon tetap mengabaikannya. Bahkan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja, terlihat tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hey Siwonnie, apa kau mendengarku.?"

Braakk..

"Siwonnie."

Kyuhyun bergumam, saat Siwon melemparkan setumpuk kertas diatas meja. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Dia bingung melihat Siwon seperti itu, sehingga sekarang dia mendekat dan melihat tumpukan kertas itu.

"Kontrak pemotretan dengan Tiffany SNSD."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu. Kemudian menatap Siwon.

"Yah..itu kontrak yang ditawarkan agensiku. Kenapa.? Kau kaget.?"

"Wahh...Tidak kusangka kau akan seberuntung itu."

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Melakukan pemotretan dengan yeoja secantik Tiffany, kau benar-benar beruntung. Padahal begitu banyak pria yang ingin berada posisimu, termasuk aku."

Mata Siwon memicing, tak suka dengan ucapan dan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini yang terlihat bagitu ingin menggantikan posisinya.

"Ah..Apa jika aku menjadi model atau aktor sepertimu, aku akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini ya.? Bisa dekat, bahkan melakukan pemotretan dengan Tiffany. Aku bisa melakukan itu tidak ya.?"

"Jangan."

"Eh.?"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN KAU INGIN DEKAT DENGAN ORANG LAIN, KYUHYUNNIE."

Grepp..

Kyuhyun ditarik, membuatnya kini jatuh tepat di sofa. Belum sempat Kyuhyun bereaksi, kini Siwon telah berada diatas tubuhnya. Kemudian-

Cup..

Siwon menciumnya tepat dibibir, membuat dirinya terbelalak.

' _A-apa.?'_

Kyuhyun merasa tangannya ditekan sedemikian rupa, hingga dia tak dapat menggerakkannya sedikitpun.

' _Apa yang dilakukan Siwon.?'_

Dia benar-benar bingung, dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan saat ini. Apa lagi saat dia merasa, benda lembut dan basah kini menekan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Nghh.."

Dia bahkan tanpa sadar mendesah, saat lidah panas milik Siwon berhasil masuk. Dan mulai mengabsen setiap sudut mulutnya, tanpa terlewat satu bagianpun. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu, saliva milik siapa yang tertelan olehnya kini.

Kemudian Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, saat merasa Kyuhyun telah kehabisan nafas.

"Hahh..Hahh..Siwon..kau.?"

"Aku tengah mengambil janjiku, jadi kau tak boleh protes."

Siwon mengatakan itu, kemudian tangannya kini menekan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Wooaahh.."

Kyuhyun berteriak panik, saat Siwon kini menurunkan celananya. Bahkan menggenggam kenjantanan yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengeras.

"Kenapa Kyuhyunnie, bukankah ini juga telah siap.?"

Siwon berbisik seduktip, kemudian dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya. Mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tempo sedang, namun lama-kelamaan bertambah cepat.

"UUGGHH..."

Sampai tak butuh waktu lama, kejantanan Kyuhyun memuntahkan spermanya. Membuat tangan Siwon kini belepotan oleh cairan itu. Dan tanpa merasa jijik, Siwon menjilati jemarinya yang dipenuhi cairan Kyuhyun itu.

"Siwon. Apa kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan ini.?-" Kyuhyun berkata marah, tak menyangka Siwon akan melakukan semua ini. Dia bahkan berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Siwon yang tengah menindihnya.

"-Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Grepp..

"Aku tahu dan aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan."

Siwon kembali menahan tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian membelai dengan lembut bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku ini.?-" Menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"-Perasaan sukaku padamu, bukankah kau tahu semua itu.? Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja.?"

"Siwonnie."

Siwon tak menanggapi panggilan itu. Dia menatap lurus karamel indah yang kini terkungkung dibawahnya, mencoba terus menjerat dalam dominasinya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku.-"

Berkata dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"-Jadi kau lebih baik mempersiapkan dirimu, Kyuhyunnie."

Membuat sepasang karamel itu terbelalak, dan bahkan wajahnya memerah mendengar kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Aku maluuuu...#TutupMuka

Baru pertama kali nyoba buat ff dengan Genre dan Rated sedikit nyeleneh gini, jdi dimaklumi aja ya jika aneh...kekeke

Dan Gumawo buat review-nya kemarin..Mianhae gag bisa bales satu-satu..#BOW

Ditunggu review untuk Chapter ini...#BOW


End file.
